Misplace Identity
by sanity-san
Summary: With no one to explain to 9yr old Naruto the limits to his pranks, he got punish by some of Konaha's Anbu.Bloodied & surviving with only the Kyubi's healing power,a case of anmesia hits lil Naru. What happens when Itachi&co finds him? Yaoi ItachixNaruto
1. Fate of 9 years old Naruto

To those who read my other stories…sorry for starting another one before I finished, plot bunnies XD…can't help it. And this one isn't a high school fic either 'gasps' lol

-----

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. (goes of to sulk in a corner)

Warning: Bad lang and Yaoi. + extremely bad grammer + a bit OCness. Read at your own risk XP  
Pairings: Not sure yet…XP either ItaNaru or SasuNaru….hmm…

Note: Itachi's age in beginning of this fic: 14 (5 yr difference to Naruto XP, forgot his original age)

Sort of sad in beginning, but humor kicks in after that XP. Enjoy and don't forget to review! T-T

--------

**Chapter 1: **Tragedy strikes

"Good Lord!" a hefty sigh can be heard.

"I can't believe he's out running about already at this hour; especially when he was just warned about causing trouble less than an hour ago!" mumbles the Sadamine tiredly. "Wanting to be acknowledge might be one thing, but disturbing the peace of others is another"

_What am I going to do with him? _Thought Sadamine and inwardly sighs. _He's growing up fast. He's only eight and already this energetic._ Somehow he felt a bit proud at this fact. _But, he has to learn discipline and control. What must I do? _A headache is starting to develop for this old man. Hokage or not, rest for the mind is essential too.

"Sadamine, perhaps with given permission we are allow to let him know that there are certain boundaries where one must not cross over too often - even if he is seeking for attention and acknowledgment"

The Sadamine looked into his crystal ball once more and walked towards the windows. Without his back turned to face the person in speaking, he made up his decision.

"Very well…"

---

Little would the Sadamine know how his very words could change the outcome of the future for one genin nin. Most likely regretting what he had said until the day of his death - forever worrying about the sunshine and trouble maker of Konaha.

---

"Alright, at last we have obtain \permission from the Sadamine to do what we have always wanted to do!"

The group of men could be heard silently cheering and preparing to execute their 'evil' plan…

---

"5 bowls of ramen please" grins smiling blond.

"Coming right up," smiled Ichikaru at his favourite number one customer. So what if the villagers doesn't like the little guy? The blond had never done any wrong to him. In fact he's one of the reasons why his Ramen stand lasted this long. Even when it's during rainy days, as long as the ball of sunshine comes to visit, his Ramen stand is always full of warmth and laughter.

As Ichikaru was smiling happily in thought, the blond was distracted by what was happening out side the stand.

Hearing weird noises coming from outside, the blond decided to take a peek outside. What harm could it bring him to take a winsy peek?

A lot.

---

"Here's your 5 bowls of ramen! And I'll make more beforehand knowing the eating habits of yours." grins Ichikaru as he turns around, expecting to hear another heart warming thank you and the blurred out blond hungrily devouring his beloved ramen.

Yet, none of this happened.

"Naruto?" whispered Ichikaru worriedly. The blond would never leave without eating his ramen. Where did he go?

---

"What are you guys doing? Dammit, let me go back. I don't even know you! Let go of me. Noooo my ramen, I could hear it calling me!" Naruto continues to fight with all his might, despite having both his arms held up. He continues to struggle as he thought of his ramen lying there on the table, crying for him.

"Shut up, you demon." said a man with his face covered, as he slapped Naruto across the face. In fact, the crowd of men surrounding Naruto were all covered in a mask.

"Today is the day where we finally obtain permission to finish you off!" smirked another.

'Finally obtain permission? What do they mean? The old man couldn't have -' thought Naruto before he felt a kick delivered to his stomach. "Let go of me, wait till I tell the old man!"

"The Sadamine gave us permission to do this. There is no point in telling him anything." The men began to close in on him.

"What do you mean? He would never - Stay away from me! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo" screams of horror can be heard coming from the blond…and soon all turned black for him, when a large rock smashed him across the head, making him unconscious.

----

"How long do we have to walk? This mission sucks. Wait till I go back to the headquarters I'm going to give Orchimaru a piece of my mind! Faking sick and all!"

"If you'll just shut up for a moment, we'll finish it faster"

"What do you mean finish faster? It's not like -" The blue face man shuts up, having to sense a deadly looking glare shooting straight at him. Hah! He dodged it. Better to keep quiet though, next time he might not be that lucky.

"Once more, and I'll be enjoying a nice bowl of shark-fin soup."

The blue face man gulped. Final warning - at least for today. Of course, showing weakness is a big no no, so a proper reply is needed to show he's not afraid, at least not on the outside.

"Heh, whatever. We're wasting time idling anyways."

"Nice come back." smirked the red-eye man. "Hmm…what do we have here?"

"Itachi, I thought we just agreed to move along before -"

Itachi, the red-eyed man continues to ignore him and bent down to take a closer look at his discovery.

"Hmm…Kisame. Let's take him back with us, he might be useful to us."

"Are you insane? Oh wait, cross that, I already know the answer to that one. Anyways, what about our current mission? I mean, what's so good about a bloody body lying in the middle of a forest?!" Kisame is practically waving his arms madly in the air. Like he should be the one to talk about sanity.

"This is better than our current mission. Look." Itachi just nodded his head towards the bloodied and bruised up boy.

Kisame looked closely and a smile started to curved up his face.

"Oh…."

He gave Itachi a knowing look and nodded.

---

"Naruto?!"

---

Hope you enjoy it, and REVIEW PWESE


	2. Naruto of Akatsuki?

Thanks to all those who have reviewed "here's a cookie" XD

----

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. (goes of to sulk in a corner)

Warning: Bad lang and Yaoi. + extremely bad grammer + a bit OCness. Read at your own risk XP  
Pairings: Not sure yet…XP either ItaNaru or SasuNaru….hmm…

Note: Once again - Itachi's age in beginning of this fic is 14 (5 yr difference to Naruto XP, forgot his original age)

---

**Chapter 2: **Naruto of Akatsuki?!

"Naruto?!"

The Sadamine searched frankly through his crystal ball, but no images containing the blond showed up at all. In fact, it was almost as if he's outside the boundaries of Konaha already. But that is impossible, right?

---

_Naruto, where are you?_

"Old man?" Groggily the 9 year old blond sat up from what it appears to be a bed.

_What the? Where am I? And whose, Naruto?_

The boy searched franticly around the room for a sign or hint as to where he could be. Having found none at all, he slowly got up from the bed.

"Maybe someone is around this…house?" said Naruto as he head towards the door. Only to see the door knob turning slowly, hinting someone is about to enter the room.

Naruto quickly back away and headed towards the bed, afraid of whatever unknown is entering from the door.

"Ah, I see that you are awake" grinned the person who had just entered the door.

Naruto opened his eyes very wide and pointed a shaking finger at the man. "AH! A blue face closet monster is coming to get me, help!"

A very animated little Naruto could be seen running around franticly in circles around the room. Kisame who was mad at the 'blue face closet monster' comment couldn't help but also sweat drop at the boy's action. A slight chuckle could be heard from behind him. Knowing who it was, Kisame growled at what the person had in mind.

"Shut up kid and quit with your yelping!" Shouted a rather purple face Kisame, who is fuming in anger right now.

Naruto paused, looked at Kisame's now purple face and decided to hover over to the corner of the bed whispering to himself. "Kami (God) save me. A colour changing face monster is going to eat me".

Kisame looked baffled. Veins could be seen popping out of his head and he started to advance towards the kid. "I'll show you whose a face changing monster. You want me to eat you? Well you'll…"

"Kisame." coughed a voice from behind him. Having to recover from the very cute actions of Naruto and what he had thought of his shark face partner, he calmly made his way towards the boy. He kneeled down close to him, hoping not to frighten him.

"Now now, calm down kid. He's not going to eat you, even though you're right about the colour changing part," chuckled Itachi as he tries to calm down the sobbing boy whose hiding under the covers.

Naruto peeked out of the blankets and looked at Itachi. "He's not?"

Itachi felt a soft blush coming up his face. _Why am I blushing?_ Itachi wonders about this a bit and was glad that his back was turned towards Kisame. There was no way he'll allow him to tease him about it.

"Nope he's not. I'm sure the colour changing monster is sorry too. (Kisame growls at this comment) So would you please come out of hiding? We would like to have a talk with you." Itachi waited for Naruto's response.

Naruto, feeling that he could trust Itachi came out of the covers and got off the bed. Hiding behind Itachi while tucking on his cloak, stares wearily at Kisame.

Kisame, seeing the knowing look given by Itachi, growls slightly. "Fine. Sorry kid about before. I didn't mean to scare you. But hell, I'm not a face colour changing monster okay? I can't help that I'm born looking like this."

Naruto took a step forward towards Kisame, after sensing his sincerity from his apology. He stuck out his hand and bows slightly. "I'm sorry too Mr.."

"Kisame"

"I'm sorry too Kisame-chan." grins Naruto. Kisame gives up at this point. Guess he decided it's better to be call 'chan' then 'colour changing monster' any day.

"And who is this pretty oni-san?" ask Naruto sheepishly while scratching his head. Itachi couldn't help but raised an eyebrow. He had been called handsome, cold looking, an ice-prince but never pretty before. _This kid is amusing, _thought Itachi.

"Name's Itachi"

"Tachi?"

"No, it's Itachi."

"Ta-chan?" smiles a clueless Naruto.

Kisame grins at the name exchange between the two. _Ha! This time it's your turn to feel what I felt! Sorry kid, can't help you when Itachi gets…mad?_

Kisame looked puzzle at Itachi. Thinking that his Sharigan eyes would start spinning rapidly by now, it looks rather - calm. He too had the expression on his face as if he had given in to the charms of the blonde's naive ness.

"So, Ta-chan and Kisame-chan. Why am I here" cocks Naruto's head slightly to the side, showing his puzzle ness towards his situation.

"We found you all bloodied up in the forest." Kisame replied.

"And…" Naruto looked at both of them sheepishly. "Who am I?"

Both Itachi and Kisame looked at each other, clearly understanding that the boy has lost his memory.

_It's probably due to whoever the bastards were that had beat him up earlier. Good thing he heals fast though. Yet funny thing is the boy doesn't seem to noticed that his clothes still seemed slightly bloodied._ Itachi raised an eyebrow once more, displaying his growing amusement for the boy.

Both Itachi and Kisame then have an idea coming into their heads at the same time. A grin could be seen on both of their faces as their calculating minds started to turn - full force.

"Naruto. You're Naruto. Naruto of the Akatsuki," grins Itachi and Kisame.

---

hope you like this chapter XP REVIEW PLEASE ! really appreciated, motivates me XD


	3. EroMaru’s Kukuku plan

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine. (Begins to curse silently at the fact)

**Warning: **Bad lang & Yaoi. + **extremely bad grammer **(lol I know it's spelled grammar, but it helps prove a point XD) + a bit OCness. **Read at your own risk XP**  
**Pairings: **Most likely ItaNaru …maybe slight SasuNaru

**Current Ages:**

Naruto: 9Itachi: 14  
Kisame: 25

**A/N: **I'll try to be more descriptive with my writings, but **HAPPY NEW YEARS **ppl!!!! XD .. This chapter is more of on Naruto's point of view on the Akatsuki I guess. Less dialogue going on… not as much humor. BUT don't worry XD, I'll get back to that in the next chaps or something like that 'laughs evilly' and here's a chocolate chip cookie XP

**P.S.** How can i almost forget 'scolds myself'..LUV THE REVIEWS ..'tears of happiness' lol thank you for everyone supporting my story(ies) s2 X3 ...

**---**

**Previous:**

"And…" Naruto looked at both of them sheepishly. "Who am I?"

Both Itachi and Kisame looked at each other, both having an idea coming into their head at the same time. A grin could be seen on both of their faces as their calculating minds started to turn - full force.

"Naruto. You're Naruto. Naruto of the Akatsuki," grins Itachi and Kisame.

----

**Chapter 3: Akatsuki & Ero-Maru's Kukuku plan**

"Akatsuki," Naruto repeated it in his mouth. "Naruto of the Akatsuki". The blonde grins cheerfully - he was clearly enjoying the sound of that title rolling off his tongue.

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other once more and grins.

Who thought it would have been this easy? Although this was years too early for them to hunt down the nine tails vessel, especially when the Leader was still in the process of developing the extraction process. Wait. Cross that out, remembering what the Leader had called it, make it the extreme ultra super brilliantly devised plan of Akatsuki's extraction process - call it anything else and the Leader would seem to scowl at you with just his eyes alone. Itachi and Kisame shivers at that thought - not even the Uchiha's famous glares could rival that.

---

It has been a week since Naruto had arrived at their head quarters.

The Leader, having to learn their discovery, agreed to let Naruto stay with them. He had decided it gives them an advantage to observe the container for the Kyubi and maybe able to jolt down some useful notes for their future usage - in other words, Naruto is now considered to be their "valuable research". No one is allow to lay a hand on Naruto (hitting or abusing him otherwise, not that anyone would in Akatsuki at least), or else they would have to face the wrath of the Akatsuki's members. The Leader had also ordered Itachi to share the same room with Naruto since their headquarters currently doesn't have any extra rooms yet.

Of course the Leader reminded everyone once again their goal for world domination. So even though now they have a kid staying with them, they still have to continue to work to earn money for their organization.

---

Right now, Naruto is in his and Itachi's room. Since today everyone went out for missions, Naruto sat quietly at his desk pondering about the past week.

**Naruto's POV.:**

'I like being in the Akatsuki. The name sounds really nice to me when I say it.' At this point little Naruto did a little dance to himself. 'Though, I haven't met all of the people here yet.

The place we are staying in is really cool. It is hidden in a secret passage in their big forest. When Ta-chan and Kisame-chan took us to a pond, I thought we were going to go swimming. But Ta-chan did this weird thingy with his ring and poof an amazing thing happens. It was like magic. The water spilt into two and a door was revealed! Ta-chan said it is a secret hideout and I'm not allow to mention this - ever.

Then, Ta-chan and Kisame-chan both took me to see a scary uncle with creepy looking eyes. I can't see what he looks like though. It's as if these creepy shadows thingies were always trying to prevent people at looking at him. I was told to call him Leader. I think Leader is a really shy person deep inside. That's why he tries to be creepy with the eye thing.' Naruto giggled to himself.

'Though I wonder why Leader wants to do this world domination thingy so much. He said it is when everyone here gets to be boss of everyone else. So everyone would listen to them. I wonder if this includes me? That'll be so cool. Since it is kind of boring sometimes here by myself.' Naruto pouted at this thought.

'Kisame-chan didn't seemed as scary anymore when I got to know him more. He can be scary sometimes when his face changes colours, but it's kind of funny now.' Naruto once again giggled to himself.

'There is this creepy snake man though. He is called Orochi-ero-maru. I think he is a pervert. I saw him always looking at Ta-chan's body and being silly while grinning to himself. I heard he said it was perfect and wants to have his body. I told Zu-chan and he said he's a pervert. So then I called Orochi-ero-maru, ero-maru for short. His name hurts my brain.' He clutches his head cutely as if it was really in pain.

'Zu-chan always listen to what I say. Although I have to pay him a penny every time. Good thing Ta-chan gives me a dollar for every time I don't bother him. Zu-chan really likes money though. But he said he finds me…um…amu-zing? So I get a discount.' Naruto's face shows a proud expression at the thought this time.

'Oh, oh and how can I forget Hidan-chan. He is Zu-chan's partner. Though I don't think they like each other much. And Hidan-chan also don't like Leader much also. He said Leader thinks too much about money right now. He touch my tummy one time saying it was…um…fasi-nating. I wish both he and Zu-chan would stop using big words. It is hard to remember. Ta-chan saw what Hidan-chan did that time and told him to not to touch me. Ta-chan seemed really mad. But at least he wasn't pretending he didn't see me.' Naruto thought cheerfully.

Then remembering something else, Naruto's facial expression saddens.

'Ta-chan had been kind of cold to me. I asked Kisame-chan what is wrong with Ta-chan, but all he says is that Ta-chan is being himself. The nice Ta-chan I met the first time trying to help me from Kisame-chan seems to have go poof. Maybe he's shy too,' smiles Naruto at that thought. 'Yah, maybe this is like um…hide and seek and Ta-chan was waiting for me to find him.' Naruto nodded to himself in agreement to his new discovery. 'I should find that Ta-chan first when he comes back. That way he could play together with me.'

**End of Naruto's POV. **

With that Naruto hopped off his chair and began to walk slowly out of the room. Unaware that he was being watched during the entire time he was thinking.

It was one of the Akatsuki's members that he hadn't met yet - Zetsu.

---

Zetsu was known to be Akatsuki's top spy and information gatherer. Currently he had been assigned to keep notes of little Naruto's actions. And so far, he find this all very - amusing.

During the entire time he was watching Naruto, he had constantly went from happy to depress to cheerful to sad. He wonder what he was thinking about to cause him to experience all these facial expressions. Both his black and white personality, for the first time, had agreed that this boy was indeed interesting and should be entertaining to continue to watch him. Then Zetsu quietly blended back into the shadows, reporting what he record of the blonde so far.

---

And then another two weeks had passed by. By now, everyone is use to Naruto's presence and maybe had even grown fond of the little ball of sunshine. Even after a day or days of completing their assigned missions, everyone would look forward to seeing the blonde again during dinner time. It never seemed to be dull when Naruto is around. Of course, everyone except for Orchimaru - who is too busy staring at Itachi. Though sometimes Naruto's curiosity just seems to be a bit too much for them to handle, at that point they just leave him to Kakuzu. A penny is nevertheless still money, so listening to Naruto talk would be worth it - not that he mind his company the first place.

Naruto had also met Zetsu during the two weeks and given him the nickname of Zet-chan and Etsu-chan. Zet-chan was for his white personality, while Etsu-chan is for his black one. Zetsu didn't really mind much and 'Etsu' rather liked that nickname, though normally he's the opposing one.

With all this happening with the Akatsuki during only the first three weeks of Naruto's appearance, it could be considered rather surprising. As all should know all members of the Akatsuki are missing-nins and had either killed or done something just as worse to allow themselves to form together under Akatsuki. Yet, Naruto, a nine year old, had the power to befriend them all. Sure he was just considered to be research during the beginning, but now most believe that Naruto had really became "Naruto of the Akatsuki".

So the Leader decided it was time that Naruto should be taught with the proper training of a ninja. After all Naruto should already be in the ninja academies trying to be a genin if he was still at Konaha. Naruto should at least have enough skill to protect himself from others and prevent himself from getting kidnapped. So everyone decided to teach Naruto a specific skill and each chose a day of the week to do so.

---

Orchimaru was placing around his room. He can't believe it!

"That brat!" seethed Orchimaru out loud in annoyance. He knew that Zetsu is currently on an assigned mission, so no one should be spying around his room.

"How can he gain the trust of the rest of the Akatsuki members so fast?! He's just a demon brat!" Orchimaru continues to pace around.

It had took him a year time to get himself into Akatsuki. It was around that time that he had heard the Uchiha prodigy had been invited to join. He had wanted that power the Uchiha possessed. He knew that it would be a perfect body for him to take over. That's the only reason why he even bothered with the Akatsuki the first place. Otherwise it was just an obstacle in his way to achieve his own plans. He had already found perfect followers (cough pawns) to help him during the past years before joining. Soon he just have to find the perfect place and start his own Hidden village.

"Kukuku, and the best thing is I'll be the hokage." Then remembering his predicament, Orchimaru tightens his fist in anger. He was planning to finding out more about the Uchiha heir to see how he could overpower him and take over his body. Then he'll start his own Hidden Village with his nearly gain beautiful body. It was a perfect flawless plan, but -

"But that brat has to pop out of no where!" Orchimaru is officially fuming. Normally everyone in the Akatsuki minds their own business, and rarely meet together unless it was a meeting of some sort. Now the blonde has gave everyone a reason to go back to the headquarters as often as possible. And an organization gathering, of all the powerful people together was the last thing Orchimaru need.

"This is bad. I can't afford my plans to be delayed." Orchimaru knew that at this rate the things are going, he has to act out his plan now, or it's never. "Kukuku, Itachi-san your body would soon be mine!" Orchimaru continues to laugh weirdly to himself - not sensing a certain blonde passing by his door, just hearing his last phrase.

---

And somewhere, still out on a mission, Itachi sneezed. He shivers slightly while feeling goose bumps forming.

Kisame grins at him. "Must be some old pervert thinking about doing naughty things with you."

He was responded with a famous Uchiha glare, shutting him up right away.

-------------

Woah..2217 words. lol the most i've type yet.

Please Review - makes me happy and want to write more too XD

Oh yah, before I forget … for the first chapter where Kisame mentions about Deidara, I'll be changing it to Orchimaru…since Deidara isn't in the Akatsuki ..yet XD…

& here some clearer explanation to Naruto's given names X3:

**Ta-chan:** Itachi, though Naruto thought he was called Tachi lol  
**Kisame-chan:** Kisame -.-"  
**Leader: **Leader  
**Zu-chan: **Kakuzu  
**Ero-Maru:** Orchimaru, Naruto thought it is Orchi-ero-maru  
**Zet-chan & Etsu-chan:** Zetsu  
**Hidan-chan:** Hidan, Naruto tries to call him Hi-chan before…but Hidan ignores him when he does

R&R peeps s2 X3


	4. Naruto's Brave Act for Ta Chan

**Disclaimer**Naruto isn't mine. (Begins to curse silently at the fact)

**Warning**Bad lang and Yaoi. + **extremely bad grammer **(lol I know it's spelled grammar, but it helps prove a point XD) + a bit OCness. **Read at your own risk XP**  
**Pairings: **Most likely ItaNaru …maybe slight SasuNaru

**Note: **Rating on this chapter would be more of T+ …more implied pervert ness then usual! O-O 'GASPS!' YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (and grammar problems like usual)

**Author's note: **

Alright. My apologies! Very sorry everyone! You probably thought I abandoned this story or something right? Never! T-T Just that I had forgot to warn everyone last chapter that exams was coming up so I had to focus on my school work. Hope everyone would forgive me. Now that my semester 2 had just started I will try to update a bit more - except that since it's my last year of high school - and being an art student, I have to focus on my portfolio also …so be more patient for another month and I'll make sure I'll shower you guys with updates! XD ..for this month, it'll just be slower ….

And GREAT THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED!! REALLY ENJOYED THE COMMENTS! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES ONCE AGAIN! T-T Now…onwards to the chapter you all have been waiting for!

----

**Previous:**

"This is bad. I can't afford my plans to be delayed." Orchimaru knew that at this rate the things are going, he has to act out his plan now, or it's never. "Kukuku, Itachi-san your body would soon be mine!" Orchimaru continues to laugh weirdly to himself - not sensing a certain blonde passing by his door, just hearing his last phrase.

---

And somewhere, still out on a mission, Itachi sneezed. He shivers slightly while feeling goose bumps forming.

Kisame grins at him. "Must be some old pervert thinking about doing naughty things with you."

He was responded with a famous Uchiha glare, shutting him up right away.

Continue…

**Chapter 4:**** A Pervert's Tickle of Death! Nooo! **Aka** Naruto's brave act for Ta-chan**

Naruto, who had found a new interest in this new ball of his, had began to play with it along the hallways of the Akatsuki - when he was told not to. Of course, not all things could result to a bad outcome like with the probability of breaking one of Leader's favourite hall lamps or something. With luck on little Naruto's side, our blonde happened to stumble upon the moment of one of Orchimaru's crazy talks with himself. Zetsu doesn't count due to the fact Naruto counts him as two different people with one body.

"Eek!" said Naruto softly as he realize which hall he was in when he heard that oh-so-familiar strange evil laugh. He quickly slapped both his hands on his mouth.

'Shh Naruto. Be quiet or Ero-maru might hear you. What if he tells Ta-chan?' Naruto nodded to himself in agreement with this thought in mind.

Of course you might wonder why didn't Orchimaru sense Naruto's presence or something - simple, because he was too busy thinking about having Itachi's body once again. (A/N: Alright, everyone sweat drop and drop down to the floor! …silence from readers ….darn)

"This is bad. I can't afford my plans to be delayed. Kukuku, Itachi-san your body would soon be mine!"

'…' Naruto stayed silent on the way for a while after hearing this, even in his mind.

'Oh! …Ero-maru is just being a pervert again. Though this time he might do bad things to Ta-chan! What if…um…let's see what did Zu-chan tell me before again? Something like big people tying another person on the bed and do this and that to them! Ta-chan would be tickle to death! I must save him!' Naruto's face immediately filled with determination.

With that, he went in search for someone else at Akatsuki to tell this information to. (A/N: Poor Naruto, I guess gaining knowledge with a price of a penny does have it's setbacks)

-----

"Zu-chan, Zu-chan! Where are you? Hidan-chan? Zet-chan? Etsu-chan? Wahh, are you guys here?"

Not knowing if the others had went out on their missions for the day, Naruto frantically called out to almost everyone - in hopes of finding someone who would…stop the tickle madness of what Ero-maru had in mind, or at least that's the thought Naruto had in mind.

'Should I go tell Leader then?' wondered Naruto to himself. Or maybe I should just go tell Ero-maru not to tickle Ta-chan to death? Hmm…who should I go to?' Naruto scratch his poor little head as he pondered about who should he go to. That's when he decided that heads would be to go to Leader, while tails would be to Ero-maru…

'Alright Mr. Coin, tell me what to do!' Naruto tossed the coin into the air and quickly closed his eyes.

…

…

…

Cling…

'Oh no it stopped!' Naruto slowly opened one eye and leaned forward to peek at what the results are.

'Gasp!'

-----

Leader's face, although hard to tell with the darkness surrounding him, was scrunch up.

"I can't believe it! There is no way that it's possible! I must go check it out at once!"

With that, the Leader exited his room and dashed off to Orchimaru's room.

-----

At that moment Itachi and Kisame had finished their assignment and began to head back towards their base.

Itachi all of a sudden have a bad feeling as he began to feel goose bumps forming on his body. Then…

"Atchoo!"

"Haha, the all mighty Uchiha is forming a cold!" Kisame clutched his stomache in laughter before he got clonked over on the head.

'Hmm…am I really only just developing a cold?' thought Itachi.

"Kisame, let's hurry back to the base. Bad feeling."

Kisame noticed Itachi's serious look and nods his head in agreement.

-----

"Alright Ero-maru! I know what you're up to!"

Orchimaru turned his face around to find that his door was opened.

'But who's speaking?' wondered Orchimaru as he looked around to find no one there.

"Cough, down here," said Naruto as he felt his face starting to turn red from embarrassment. 'Poo, and I thought I could have sound cool for once just for Ta-chan,' pouted Naruto in thought, 'I'm not that short!'

Orchimaru looks down and grins. "Ah, what do we have here? Why isn't it our little Naru-chan! Planning to come play with me? Kukuku."

Naruto shivered at hearing Orchimaru's creepy laughter. "I…I know what you're planning…to do with…Ta-chan!"

Orchimaru raised and eyebrow up in amusement. "And just what am I planning to do to him?"

Naruto tries to look braver than what's he's feeling, "I heard you outside earlier!"

"Oh? Is that so? Hmm…then I can't let you go and tell others no can I?" Orchimaru starts to advance towards Naruto. 'Noisy little meddling brat! I'll make sure you will regret eavesdropping on me!'

Naruto started to wail inwardly to himself, 'It's Mr. Coin's fault! I told him it was a bad idea to become tails! But noooo he had to insist! Now Ero-maru would give me the tickle of death too!'

Naruto's watery blue eyes looked into Orchimaru's eyes. "Please, please don't tie me up! Don't give me the tickle of death like what you were planning to give to Ta-chan! Wahh…I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Naruto began to try to run away with his eyes close, only instead headed towards the wrong direction - Orchimaru's bed.

Orchimaru still look at Naruto in amusement. It had startled him when he was facing the sapphire-coloured eyes with watery tears, it was just dazzling. Usually he never really gave the brat much thought and focus on his plans on how to gain the Uchiha's body. Who would have thought he had such wonderful blue eyes? Such beauty in it, especially when it's filled with tears.

Due to Naruto blindly running into Orchimaru's bed and tripping onto it, his clothes - which had been just a t-shirt and short pants had seemed to have become ruffled during the process. It didn't help when the t-shirt was already a bit big for the blonde the first place. Right now, the position Naruto was in, with his face on the bed and his bum slightly sticking out forward, it's rather seductive looking.

'Is that brat trying to seduce me?' Orchimaru somehow thought the room was getting a bit stuffier and his pants had somehow gotten a bit tighter. His nosebleed that's slowly dripping down his nose isn't helping him either.

'Maybe having a bit of fun before I go on with my plan won't hurt either! Kukuku,' thought Orchimaru as he advance towards Naruto.

"Wahh…don't! Please don't tickle me! Wahhh….Noooo!!" Naruto wasn't looking at what Orchimaru was doing, nor was he noticing that Orchimaru was having this lecherous grin on his face. Nope. At this moment, Naruto was planning on just pleading with his eyes closed that Orchimaru wouldn't tie him up and tickle him to death.

But.

Wait.

Naruto all of a sudden stopped screaming for mercy.

'If I ask Ero-maru to tie me up instead of Ta-chan, maybe Ta-chan would feel proud of me later to be able to protect him?' That's when Naruto sit up and faced Orchimaru.

"Ero-maru. Please do me instead of what you plan to do with Ta-chan." Naruto's innocent blue eyes pleaded Orchimaru.

Orchimaru gulps. 'Oh my god! Does the brat even know what he's doing to me? But everything seems to be going my way today.'

With an evil grin, Orchimaru replied, " Sure. I'll DO you instead of your precious Ta-chan."

With a matter of seconds, Naruto was tied up onto the bed with an excited someone whose going to loose control soon.

"Don't regret what you said Naru-chan," said Orchimaru as he gave little Naruto a soft kiss on his neck. His hand began to reach forward, lifts Naruto's t-shirt upwards and touches his tummy.

Naruto closes his eyes and shivers a little at the contact. Now little Naruto is thinking whether or not this was such a good idea after all.

'But maybe for Ta-chan, everything is worth it.'

-----

Itachi could feel his heart beginning to ache. 'But why? What's this heart pounding feeling? Naruto?'

-----

"Alright, finally back to the base. Yo, Itachi, you alright? You seemed to be a bit more pale than usual - "

Whoosh. Something dashed by both Itachi and Kisame.

"What was that!" said Kisame out loud.

Itachi's ache increased. 'Something is wrong!'

"Kisame, follow that BLUR!"

Both S-class nin began their chase of the mysterious blur. Meanwhile, the rest of the Akatsuki members seemed to be heading back towards the base also…

'Naruto! Where are you?'

------------------------------------------------

Hmm….would Orchimaru get his hand on Naruto? Would Naruto be able to protect his Ta-chan? Does Itachi really cares about Naruto? And just what is up with that blur? Find out on the next chapter! Coming soon in a week or two! Don't miss out everyone **REVIEW!**

P.s: Um...do you guys think you could help me think of a better summary? I realized the summary tends to mislead people on what the story is about...suggestions would be wonderful! XD...(just hope you won't mind if i end up changing/not using yours T-T)


	5. Itachi's anger, Naruto's fear

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine. (Begins to curse silently at the fact)

**Warning: **Bad lang and Yaoi. + **extremely bad grammer **(lol I know it's spelled grammar, but it helps prove a point XD) + a bit OCness. **Read at your own risk XP**  
**Pairings: **Most likely ItaNaru …maybe slight SasuNaru

**Note: **Rating on this chapter would **_continue_**to be more of T+ …more implied pervert ness then usual! OO 'GASPS!' YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (and grammar problems like usual)

**A/N: **Yes! Finally! An update! …or at least that's what I think you guys have in mind when you see this chapter XD - thank you for the reviews as always 'bows' lol. Also, this is in fact a Chinese new Years update so HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS update to fellow Chinese Asians out there…or anyone who celebrates it -

- P.S. had a job interview today…wish me luck guys in getting it - first time to go for one, so was kind of nervous, hope I get it! And then have to face another interview for 'U' tomorrow x-x...Ahh…and really behind in updating my other active story too! Yikes! Anyways enough with my yapping and onwards to the story!

* * *

**Previous:**

"Alright, finally back to the base. Yo, Itachi, you alright? You seemed to be a bit more pale than usual - "

Whoosh. Something dashed by both Itachi and Kisame.

"What was that!" said Kisame out loud.

Itachi's ache increased. 'Something is wrong!'

"Kisame, follow that BLUR!"

Both S-class nin began their chase of the mysterious blur. Meanwhile, the rest of the Akatsuki members seemed to be heading back towards the base also…

'Naruto! Where are you?'

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

'Itachi's anger , Naruto's fear, Leader's outburst, Ero-maru's just desserts and Kisame is ignored?!'

… _short version titled: _

**Chapter 5: **Itachi's anger, Naruto's fear

* * *

"Ah…wait…no….I," said Naruto shakily as he tried to make out his sentence. Apparently at the current moment, with no thanks to a certain pedophile, little Naruto is too distracted to finish. 

"Shh…kukuku, you'll enjoy this in no time," grins a sadistic snake-looking pedo as he traced a finder down from Naruto's chest all the way to his tummy. "My my, who would have thought even the sight of your tan coloured skin could be so tempting in such a seductive way?" With that, Orochimaru (A/N: LOL okay everyone, I just realize recently I've been spelling his name wrong the whole time in the narrator pov…) decided to do the same with his tongue.

'Was this the tickle of doom Ero-maru was going to give to Ta-chan? I'm glad to have save him then. Ta-chan would be so proud of me and smile at me more now! But…this feels weird - an icky feeling to it. I don't think I like this. But it's for Ta-chan right?' thought Naruto.

"Ero-maru…this…feels weir..d…" voiced out Naruto as best as he can. It's true that it does feels ticklish with the current activities that Orochimaru have been doing to Naruto's stomach, but Naruto still somehow felt this new feeling is rather - gross. (A/N: alright readers let's a nod our heads to this in unison! … 'crickets' darn! -readers continues to ignore sanity-san and proceed to continue reading-)

Orochimaru grinned to this. 'Kukuku, maybe lil Naru-chan is finally feeling it. In no time he'll be squirming and maybe even begging me for more! Maybe then -"

"….it feels kind …of…gross…" whimpered Naruto, while feeling Orochimaru's hands roaming lower.

' - he'll have another go or two? WAIT! DID HE JUST SAY GROSS?!' thought Orochimaru in outrage as what Naruto had said settled in.

"Why you brat! After I tried to do this to you gently! Well, say goodbye to foreplay and onwards towards your pain, but my pleasure!" shouted Orochimaru in outrage. 'No one calls me gross! They beg for more but never call me gross! (A/N: who?) He'll regret ever saying, or even thinking that after he begs me for more!'

Orochimaru in a moment of rage, began to start to pull down Naruto's pants. Naruto sensing the change of mood and noticing Orochimaru's change of behavior began to panic.

'Oh no! What is Ero-maru doing? He's scarier than before! Wahh…save me Ta-chan!' Naruto try his best to struggle and shake Orochimaru off from continuing what he's doing.

That's when -

**BAM!!**

- someone slams open the door.

"Hey Orochimaru. Look, I just heard on the news that eating snake soup makes you healthier and skin looking better. I was just wondering if that's true and thought to ask you immediately - since you seemed to be fond of snakes or something. Anyways it was kind of shocking to have heard about it - since you never said anything about it! This is another perfect opportunity to earn more money for the…Akatuski?"

Red eyes met shady-creepy looking perverted eyes. Orochimaru had frozen in his mid attempt in pulling down Naruto's pants, while Naruto stop crying in tears of panic but to tears of joy in hoping that Leader would save him.

"Leader! Save me, Ero-maru was trying to tickle me to death but then started to be a big pervert instead!"

Apparently Leader had barged into Orochimaru's room without notice and had rambled on with his current thoughts in mind - not noticing what and who was in the room. Now that he's finally got a better look at the scene that's in front of him, he stared at the two with his eyes widened, then began to feel enraged filled with confuse and puzzlement.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO NARUTO , OROCHIMARU! AND WHY IS HE CRYING?! I THOUGHT YOU LOOK LIKE A PEDOPHILE EVERYNOW AND THEN WHEN I HEAR YOU LAUGH THAT CREEPY LAUGH - BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO AND PROVE ME RIGHT!"

Of course at that moment, Itachi and Kisame had caught up to what had appeared to be that blurr - Leader -, apparently with a slight delay on the way, and had overheard what he was shouting about.

Sharingan eyes flared, for one - while a giant sword as pulled out, for another.

**No one - definitely no one, messes with Naruto of the Akatsuki and gets away without any suffering.**

Naruto, who had just noticed two more people 'joining' them in Orochimaru's room, cried out to Itachi.

"Ta-chan! You came to save me like I thought!" Naruto's eyes, still fill with tears, showed a sign of happiness and hope that _his_ Ta-chan would be his savior.

Within a flash, Itachi was next to Orochimaru and pined him onto a opposite wall.

"JUST. WHAT. THE. HELL. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE. DOING. TO. HIM." Each word came out of Itachi's mouth like venom. Clearly he was not too pleased with the scene and what he had overheard either.

Everyone present was shock at what they heard. Everyone one knows Itachi doesn't speak too much and appears to be calm most of the time. Heck he was still calm after the Uchiha massacre, not that little Naruto had heard about that fact yet, so why is he like this now? Just how much does Naruto mean to him?

"Look I was jusst -" Orochimaru said as he tried to snake his way out of this, a little bit too late though.

"**TSUKUYOMI!**

_- FOR 72 HOURS YOU SHALL REPEATEDLY EXPERIENCE THE FEELING OF YOUR SOUL BEING RIP ALIVE WHILE FACING WHAT YOU FEAR THE MOST. YOU SHALL EXPERIENCE ALL THE HORRORS THAT LIES WITHIN THE DARKEST PART OF YOUR MIND AND SOUL. THEY SHALL REPEATEDLY HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOU FEEL EVEN THE LAND OF DEAD WOULD NOT BE ENOUGH TO HELP YOU ESCAPE. REMEMBER: YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW! THIS IS THE ONLY THING YOU DESERVE YOU SICK BASTARD! - _"

(A/N: The part in italics, only Orochimaru in his mind could hear Itachi say it - so to the outside world, Itachi seemed only to have his sharingan spinning rapidly, while trying to glare Orochimaru to death. Of course we all know everyone present except Naruto knows what Itachi is doing.)

Itachi dropped the currently twitching Orochimaru in his hand onto the floor roughly, and hurried to Naruto's side. Leader had apparently freed Naruto from his bounds during the contact between Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Are you okay?" asked Itachi tenderly. He didn't want to scare Naruto, afraid and can't even bare to imagine what that snake had done to him. At that thought Itachi felt his fists tightened. Of course he was a bit relief after noticing Naruto still manage to keep his underwear on. He reached his arms out to check if Naruto have any injuries on him.

---

Naruto slowly flinched at the contact.

He was confused with what had happened to Orochimaru. He knows inwardly that his Ta-chan had saved him, but what did he do? When he had first noticed Itachi's eyes that was focus on Orochimaru, he felt a chill. He didn't want his Ta-chan to look like that - the eyes that showed he wanted to kill.

It …was scary.

And Naruto knew that he was the cause of that look that Itachi had displayed.

---

Itachi had noticed Naruto flinching when he reached out to him.

Was he still scared from what Orochimaru did? Or was he scared after seeing what he did to that snake?

A feeling of pain hit him.

_Does that mean Naruto is scare of him now?_

Itachi noticed that Naruto's arms have marks from the ropes, due to his struggling. Of course, it seems like the power of the kyuubi is doing it's work to heal him. The Leader and Kisame said they would 'take care' of the twitching Orochimaru who had started to scream out loud in pain. Itachi told Naruto that he would bring him back to their room to rest.

They both walked quietly back to their room. None said a word. Yet both felt their minds filled with questions. Itachi hoped to be able to find out just what had happened later, either from Orochimaru or Naruto himself. Though he would prefer the snake more incase Naruto is still afraid - but facing your problems or fear is always a good thing every now and then.

As Itachi holds onto Naruto's hand with his, while bringing him back to their room, he felt heavier with each step he took with Naruto. Itachi for the first time ever, felt …worried, scared, and…pain? Just what exactly is Naruto thinking right now?

_Why does he care about what Naruto think at all?  
__Is Naruto special to him or …what?  
__Why does he feel calm when he sees Naruto's smiling face?  
__Why does he feel pain when Naruto is sad?  
__Why does he feel angry when Naruto is hurt?  
__Why did he felt like skinning Orochimaru alive, literally, for what he did to Naruto?  
__And…and just why did he wish that it was him and not Orochimaru that was doing that to Naruto? - not the scaring Naruto to pieces part of course. _

_But just what is wrong with him?_

* * *

Hmmm…seems like both side of the party is having an awkward moment with each other… 

--Naruto is worried that he had troubled his Ta-chan and didn't like how he was the cause of the scary expression that 'Ta-chan' had on.

--And Itachi is of course facing feelings and questions that is constantly troubling his heart and mind, while they head back to their room.

Would Itachi and Naruto solve their problems and confront each other with what's troubling their minds? Would Itachi find out or realize something that he had missed all along? Just what would Leader and Kisame do to Orochimaru while he's out of it, literally and mentally, for the next 72 hours - imprisoned inside his own mind? And how would the other main Akatsuki members (that had shown up/mentioned before) react to this when they hear all about it, or would they find out about this at all?

Once again, find out next time in the next chapter that would be coming soon in another week or two - on a computer near you! **REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED S2 **lol.

& before I forget, I'm trying to update this story every week or two as best as I can. Once again, thank you for all the reviewers and supporters to this story so far X3


	6. Revealations?

**Disclaimer**Naruto isn't mine. (Begins to curse silently at the fact)

**Warning**Bad lang and Yaoi. + **extremely bad grammer **(lol I know it's spelled grammar, but it helps prove a point XD) + a bit OCness. **Read at your own risk XP**  
**Pairings: **Most likely ItaNaru …maybe slight SasuNaru

**Note: **Itachi Ocness in this chap o.O but aren't everyone so far? Lol , oh yah and maybe would feel a bit rushed in this chapter but…Naruto has to grow up soon! O.O big hint (gasps)

**A/N**--- from what other reviewers had note about Itachi's skill being use…I would just explain it as Orochimaru is unconscious from what had happened and is unconsciously twitching from it + that Kisame and Leader was doing something to him to cause him to scream out loud...and Truthfully, i've finished this chapter last week o.O ...just forgot to post it -.-;;;; (bows) Thank you for every- (tomatoes started being throw with crowds of boo + on ward with the story) ….Fine! XP

-------------------------------------

Previous:

They both walked quietly back to their room. None said a word. Yet both felt their minds filled with questions. Itachi hoped to be able to find out just what had happened later, either from Orochimaru or Naruto himself. Though he would prefer the snake more incase Naruto is still afraid - but facing your problems or fear is always a good thing every now and then.

As Itachi holds onto Naruto's hand with his, while bringing him back to their room, he felt heavier with each step he took with Naruto. Itachi for the first time ever, felt …worried, scared, and…pain? Just what exactly is Naruto thinking right now?

_Why does he care about what Naruto think at all? _

_Is Naruto special to him or …what? _

_Why does he feel calm when he sees Naruto's smiling face? _

_Why does he feel pain when Naruto is sad? _

_Why does he feel angry when Naruto is hurt? _

_Why did he felt like skinning Orochimaru alive, literally, for what he did to Naruto? _

_And…and just why did he wish that it was him and not Orochimaru that was doing that to Naruto? - not the scaring Naruto to pieces part of course. _

_But just what is wrong with him?_

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Revelation

Naruto hesitantly looked at Itachi from the corner of his eyes.

'Is Ta-chan mad at me? I didn't help him out after all…' Naruto couldn't help but let out a slight whimper at this thought. That's when he felt someone's arms wrapped around him in a protective and comforting embrace.

"It's okay now. I'm here."

Naruto look up to only stare into Itachi's eyes. So red…yet so warm and comforting, it was so different from moments before.

"Ta…ta-chan?" Itachi embrace Naruto closer towards him and knelt down enough to place his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ta-chan. I tried to protect you from Ero-maru but…" Naruto bit his lips, holding back the words he was afraid to mention out loud, to remind them both about what happened earlier.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't need to protect me," Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear.

'Is Ta-chan really mad? Would he not want me anymore…?' Naruto cringed at the thought, shutting both his eyes tightly in denial of his thoughts, only until he heard what Itachi had continued to say.

"Because I promise that I'll be the one protecting you. Not matter what the situation is, Naruto-kun, remember - You are mine. Mine to protect and….mine to love."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open right away.

'Love? Did Ta-chan just say he loves me?' Naruto blushed at that thought. 'Or did I heard wrong?'

Naruto turned to face Itachi, only to come face to face at his redden face.

"Ahh, Ta-chan! You're becoming a colour changing Kisame-chan!"

Itachi couldn't help but groan at what Naruto said and tilt his head down in dismay. He had just confess his feelings, that only he had realize a few moments ago, and that was little Naruto's reply?! It's quite hard for a young man that's just starting his teens to realize he's gay - well for Naruto only - and to confess too! Oh my, Itachi thought in fear, he might be turning into another Orochimaru and becoming a pedophile! Or does it not count since he's way better looking, younger and only four years apart from Naruto?

"Ta-chan?"

Itachi snapped his head back up to look at Naruto. 'Oh right, the confession…stop being a Narcissus Itachi!'

Now it's Naruto's turn to look down sheepishly. "Umm…Ta-chan, was it true that you said that…um…you'll protect me? And that you lo…"

"Yes. Yes I do love you. I just realize after…after what had that you mean a lot to me Naruto. I don't think after being with you for all this time that I could stand not seeing your cheerful smile greeting me everyday. That…that you're the first one, the first one to have ever made me feel this way. This unknown emotion invading my mind, my heart - my entire body. If, if I had only known you then. Maybe I wouldn't have taken such a road. My family was so cold, so dark…so foolishly wrapped up in their own power, their own gain. It was so suffocating. But now…I -"

Naruto threw himself onto Itachi and buried his face into his chest. A faint sound of sobbing can be heard and Itachi can feel his clothes getting slightly wet.

"Ta-chan, say no more. Don't cry please. Naruto…naruto would be there for you now. When I get stronger, we can both protect each other okay? I…think I ….I mean Ta-chan is very important to me. So much that I can't imagine you disappearing from my life. I -"

Itachi hadn't even realize small traces of tears were traveling down his cheeks until Naruto had pointed it out. He was never like that. Always cold and solemn, never expressing much emotions. Yet, when Naruto entered his life, something inside him change. Now he honestly want Naruto to always stay and be here with him; Naruto had already became a great deal to his life.

Both Naruto and Itachi stared at each other, with Itachi focusing on what Naruto was continue to say.

"from my life. I…I love you too Ta-chan!"

Itachi could feel his face turning red again. 'Naruto loves me too? I can't believe -'

- Coughs - "Ahem. Sorry about interrupting you out of character moments. But where the hell did everyone go?!"

Itachi scowled and looked at the speaker, unwillingly removing the still slightly sobbing Naruto from his embrace.

"You're back." Itachi stated.

"Yah. Obviously. Anyone could see that."

"Bother someone else." Itachi could feel his veins threatening to pop at any moment. Some people never really change he guess.

"Whose the skirt anyways? And where's the pale face snake ass? Can't find him nor the damn leader anywhere. I came back to kick my so call partner's scary ass and -"

"Dungeon. Now get out Sasori."

Sasori's eyes looked over towards Naruto once more.

'Hmm…new member of Akatsuki? Or …a lover of our introvert Itachi?' Sasori could help but grinned at that thought. 'Seems like something very interesting happened while I was away. I always miss the good parts dammit! And it's all that snake ass fault!' He sensed Itachi's glare still focusing on him, almost as if saying -leave or suffer-. 'Ah well,' he thought. 'I'll just have to mess with him later.'

'Finally. He's gone!' Itachi relaxed a bit. 'I can't believe he caught us and also interrupted -'

"Ta-chan?"

Itachi could feel Naruto tugging on his cloak.

"Who was that spiky hear, scorpion looking man?"

"No one special. Just another member you hadn't met."

"And that yellow hair guy that didn't say anything behind him? He looks like he wanted to say something but couldn't. He kept waving his arms madly too."

Itachi frowned. How did he missed something like that? Maybe he was too annoyed with Sasori at that moment to take notice. Just who was that man Naruto was talking about? A new recruit or an underling of Sasori? Oh well, doesn't matter. Not that he really cares much about his business anyways.

"They seem so cool looking! I can't wait to meet them!" Naruto's eyes shone with determination. Almost as if forgetting what had happened moments ago before they were interrupted.

Maybe, thought Itachi, he does care about Sasori's business after all. He and that yellow hair weirdo is going down!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol seems like Itachi is starting to become…possessive?! O.O anyways ….. 1 or 2 more chapters and part of the Akatsuki gang…or at least Naruto is going to head back towards….Konoha?! And seems like Naruto is beginning to develop dreams about a certain blue hair and black eyes boy….from his past or imagination? Is Naruto getting his memory back or….? And just who is the yellow hair dude? Why couldn't he talk? .-. Ohh..the suspense LOL…find out in a chapter or 2 in a computer near you…..-.-;;

Coming soon in next week or the week after X3...

**Admission fee****: _REVIEW! _**_(nah, it's appreciated if you do, but ….T-T you don't have to ….leave one…I guess………………………………...lol)_


	7. Complications and Discoveries Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine. (Begins to curse silently at the fact)

**Warning: **Bad lang and Yaoi. + **extremely bad grammer **(lol I know it's spelled grammar, but it helps prove a point XD) + a bit OCness. **Read at your own risk XP**  
**Pairings: **Most likely ItaNaru …maybe slight SasuNaru

**A/N**--- GOMEN! Very sorry about the 2 months delay…something was going on in my family (had to wear black for a week ..if you understand what I meant…if not forget it) and so I had to stop writing for a while…summer is almost coming up and exams too…I'll try to write more as the summer comes…sorry about the delays and thank you for the comments…now onwards with the story

-------------------------------------  
**Previous: **

"Ta-chan?"

Itachi could feel Naruto tugging on his cloak.

"Who was that spiky hear, scorpion looking man?"

"No one special. Just another member you hadn't met."

"And that yellow hair guy that didn't say anything behind him? He looks like he wanted to say something but couldn't. He kept waving his arms madly too."

Itachi frowned. How did he missed something like that? Maybe he was too annoyed with Sasori at that moment to take notice. Just who was that man Naruto was talking about? A new recruit or an underling of Sasori? Oh well, doesn't matter. Not that he really cares much about his business anyways.

"They seem so cool looking! I can't wait to meet them!" Naruto's eyes shone with determination. Almost as if forgetting what had happened moments ago before they were interrupted.

Maybe, thought Itachi, he does care about Sasori's business after all. He and that yellow hair weirdo is going down!

--------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7: Complications and Discoveries Part 1**

"So the pale snake ass finally went as low as to become a pedophile? Man, didn't know he had it in him!" Sasori made a sickening look. "And to think he calls himself an art lover too! That dude is too messed up and sick, to hell with his body transferring logic!"

Leader's eyebrows shot up questioningly - well if you can see it that is - at what Sasori had just said. "Body transferring…logic? What is that about? And why wasn't I informed about it?"

Sasori shrugged casually, "Didn't think it was important. I mean I argue about art with this punk here just as much." He gestures a hand towards the blonde hair fellow's direction, who is once again waving his arms wildly. "The pale snake ass usually says preserving a body is useless, but actually obtaining the body is the true form of art and brilliantness. Thought it was one of his mad nonsense again."

Leader went silent for a moment, while the blonde hair fellow still waves his hands madly in the air.

"…" Leader closes his eyes in annoyance. _From what I gather, Orochimaru probably was after Itachi's advanced sharigan eyes, and tricked Naruto into believing that if he doesn't listen to him he would harm Itachi. Therefore gaining Naruto with his pedophile ways and obtaining Itachi's body. Although I could have sworn Orochimaru was straigjt, or else I would have took his whole 'must have Itachi's body' thing a bit more seriously. _

"…." Yet after concluding all that, the Leader was still extremely annoyed. If you stare closely, veins are threatening to pop out any minute on his face - if you can see it that is.

"YOU THERE!" Leader snapped his head and glare towards the yellow hair man. "QUIT WAVING YOUR ARMS LIKE A MAD MAN AND JUST SAY WHAT YOU WANTED TO SAY. IT'S CLEARLY VERY ANNOYING WITH WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Leader cleared his throat and smiled creepily - sadly, _that_ you can definitely see - and said, "Or else, you will just have to die a really terrible death with mold growing out of you and maybe be buried next to a certain pale face, pedophile man we were talking about. Thank you."

That definitely got everybody quite. Even Zetsu, who was about to report about his discoveries of what has develop between Akatsuki's two youngest member, hesitated and went back through the wall.

"That news can wait," thought Zetsu. "Especially since Leader is off his rocket again."

Sasori just shrugged the whole thing off. "I see you've noticed my subordinate over there. That guy clearly has the skills and I thought of recommending him for a level up or something."

Everyone stared at him. It was clear to him that he didn't noticed the extremely sadistic aura that the Leader was leaking, but to top it off he even help ask another for promotion! Definitely an attitude of one of Akatsuki's commanders.

Sasori stared back at them. "What? Bad timing? Or…" he grins, "Do you guys want to become part of my new puppet collection?"

With that comment, everyone else aside from the Leader and the two missing Akatsuki members back away for a meter. Apparently Sasori is quite dangerous too.

Kasame coughs after awhile. "Enough with the jokes. What are we going to do with snake face?"

Hiten brought both his hands together and began to twiddle his thumbs. "I say we bathe him in blood, make a voodo doll out of him, put him inside a magic circle and curse him for all of eternity in soul and body!" Evil crackles can be heard coming from him.

Everyone else became silent after that comment. Even Sasori had to take a double intake. Guess everyone in Akatsuki is dangerous in there own way, and loveable in another to Naruto.

"Hm…judging by the reactions, I guess it won't work then."

Leader shook his head. "If you all can remember well, all Akatsuki commanders and members are to sign under a contract. The subordinates of the commanders are to make their own special contract among their groups and only a really basic contract with me themselves. The more complicated process of the contract, or you can also call it a deal, that we have between the commanders and me is different. In this case, Orochimaru apparently had an insight and thought ahead of time." He paused for the information to sink in.

The yellow blonde hair person looked up and voice his puzzlement, "So what is it?"

Sasori grins at what he had just heard and jumps up from his chair. "Aha! You talked! Now you have to do my chores and clean all my puppets for the day!" If anyone had looked, he even did a small victory dance.

The yellow blonde could allow stare back at him in realization. "…Rats! I knew I shouldn't have taken such a stupid bet!" Everyone present couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _So that's why the blonde was waving his hands wildly!_

Leader decided to get their attention again with a cough. "As I was saying, Orochimaru apparently thought ahead and made a deal that prevents us from doing anything extreme to him if such occurrences have occur."

Everyone still looks at him puzzle and waits for him to explain what he meant.

"We made 3 deals. Explaining my side of the deal would be unnecessary, but for his side it consist of one weird requests and two standardize one. The normal one was that he was allow to continue on with his research no matter what the circumstances was. I didn't find a problem with that since he agreed to provide a price on it, meaning that whatever mission he refuses to due he has to pay Akatsuki the price I think is fair," The Leader pauses while letting out a satisfying smirk at that memory. Everyone could tell the Leader's idea of 'fair' isn't exactly what they have in mind.

"Anyways," Leader coughs. "The second request was that no one was to ever interfere with his experiments and that we have no say to it as long as it won't affect Akatsuki in general. The last request was fairly strange though. He wanted me to agree that we aren't allow to do him any bloody harm if he were ever caught molesting a child."

Silence fill the room. Only the last sentence that the Leader had just said was ringing in their ears. If that snake bastard was ever caught molesting a child?! So he was a 100 percent pedophile all this time…let's hope poor Naruto wasn't traumatized by his slimy fingers!

"Just to inform everyone here. At that time Naruto didn't join our group yet, so I took it only as Orochimaru having some sort of child kidnapping issue going on. It was fine with me as long as he didn't bring any back to our base. Of course this situation is different but a contract is a contract."

Unknown to the Leader, everyone was starting to think that he's kind of dense in some sort of way. How can he not figure out that Orochimaru is into boys with his on goings about Itachi's body and that he's a pedophile with that stupid contract?! Straight and child kidnapper my ass!

"Can we just kick him out," came a soft voice all of a sudden by the door.

"There won't be a breech if we destroy him. He'll disappear from the face of this world," was the reply of someone who sounds extremely mad and annoyed. Looks like someone is seeing red with just the mention of the snake.

"But Ta-chan, it'll be icky to see blood oozing out of Ero-maru."

Itachi paused in thought. "Fine. We'll strike him mentally. No blood. Nice and clean."

Everyone turned towards the people that had just spoken. It was Itachi followed by Naruto.

"Mentally? Would that be alright?" Ask Naruto as his sky blue eyes stares into Itachi's.

No one was actually paying attention to what the two people were saying. In fact, they were apparently more interested in why the two are holding hands and why does Itachi seems…warmer?!…to Naruto than before.

_Guess Itachi decided to finally acknowledge his feelings before anyone else took away our little Naru-chan. _Thought Leader, while nodding at his analysis.

_I knew there was something going on with those two_, grins Sasori. _Things are getting quite interesting around here…._

_----------------------------------------------------------------  
_Alright! And that's part 1 of **Complications and Discoveries. **A brief insight into part 2- Naru-chan is going to start having weird dreams, as mention in end of chap 6 before - and also what happens to Ero-maru…tsktsk 100 percent pedo aye?

More Akatsuki fun coming your way soon …-whispers- I hope -runs for it-

I'll try to update to the best way I can, sorry that I can no longer promise a chapter every 2 weeks or so…empty promises just won't work out for me…but I'll try to update to the best way I can..

Ja Ne for now…


	8. Complications and Discoveries Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine. (Begins to curse silently at the fact)  
**Warning: **Bad lang and Yaoi. + **extremely bad grammer **(lol I know it's spelled grammar, but it helps prove a point XD) + a bit OCness. **Read at your own risk XP**  
**Pairings: **Most likely ItaNaru …maybe slight SasuNaru

A/N is at the end of the chapter; but HI to all my lovely readers X3

-------------------------------  
**Previous:**

"Can we just kick him out," came a soft voice all of a sudden by the door.

"There won't be a breech if we destroy him. He'll disappear from the face of this world," was the reply of someone who sounds extremely mad and annoyed. Looks like someone is seeing red with just the mention of the snake.

"But Ta-chan, it'll be icky to see blood oozing out of Ero-maru."

Itachi paused in thought. "Fine. We'll strike him mentally. No blood. Nice and clean."

Everyone turned towards the people that had just spoken. It was Itachi followed by Naruto.

"Mentally? Would that be alright?" Ask Naruto as his sky blue eyes star into Itachi's.

No one was actually paying attention to what the two people were saying. In fact, they were apparently more interested in why the two are holding hands and why does Itachi seems…warmer?!…to Naruto than before.

_Guess Itachi decided to finally realize his feelings before anyone else took away our little Naru-chan. _Thought Leader, while nodding at his analysis.

_I knew there was something going on with those two_, grins Sasori. _Things are getting quite interesting around here…._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Complications and Discoveries Part 2**

After what seems like hours of nagging from the gang, Itachi and Naruto finally made it safely back to their bedroom.

Of course Itachi could have escaped sooner with threats of making them all experience what Orochimaru was experiencing. But -- Naruto was hugging onto his leg ever so tightly, due to being shock from everyone's outburst and questioning.

It was…heaven. Itachi couldn't help but blush a little at his newly develop perverted-ness. Good thing Naruto isn't tall enough to see his face right now, since Uchias don't blush and all.

"Nei nei, Ta-chan?" Itachi could feel Naruto tugging on his cloak.

"Why was everyone so weird today? What did they mean by what level we're on?" Naruto cock his head a bit to the left in puzzlement. Itachi tries his best to prevent himself from having a nosebleed at the cuteness.

"And what did that red hair man mean when he said I should go to him to learn a few techniques?" Itachi could feel a vein wanting to go 'pop' soon. How dare that idiot try to corrupt HIS Naruto!

Itachi bends down to face Naruto, trying to not scare him with his probably angry expression he had on. "He was just trying to trick you like that snake," he said with much distaste to even mention the word snake. "Just ignore what they say okay? If they ask you anything just say that I said touch and become snake okay?"

Naruto looks worriedly at his Ta-chan. _Did Ta-chan eat something wrong today? He's all weird. I'm worried._ "Ta-chan? Are you okay? Did Ero-maru do something to you too? I mean, what does touch and become snake even mean?"

"It'll prevent them from making fun or scaring you. Trust me."

_Ta-chan said trust him. So it should be okay._ Naruto smiles brightly at Itachi, "Okay!"

------------------------------------

Hey, who are you?

Sniff sniff. They call me monster. Maybe I am one?

No you idiot! I meant what's your name? Why are you crying?

Sniff sniff because no one who play with me. I have no friends.

Stop crying! Aren't you a boy? My father says boys shouldn't cry. Doesn't your father teach you that?

I-I…don't have one. Sniff sniff. They say monsters don't have families. Sniff

You really are an idiot. Don't listen to what people say to you if they aren't your friends. They just want to make you cry.

Sniff sniff. Then should I listen to you? Will you be my friend?

Of course! Why would I bother talking with you if I don't want to make friends with you? You're seriously an idiot.

Don't call me an idiot. Sniff.

Sighs. Come here you cry baby. Don't ever cry if I'm here. If you do, I'll kiss it better okay?

Kiss?

Yes. Like this.

Ahh! Why did you do that?

I'm kissing your tears away silly.

Kiss my tears away?

Yah. My mom kisses me good night all the time for sweet dreams. So why not kiss your tears away for happiness instead.

You're silly too. But I like you. You're the first one who wants to be my friend.

Stop making me embarrass!

Embarrass? What's that?

It's…never mind!

Hey, would you leave me? Would you change your mind? Would you ever forget me?

No you idiot! I swear on my name …………………

-------------------------------

"Naruto, Naruto? Wake up…"

"Huh?" Naruto slowly rubs his eyes. "Ta-chan?"

"You were mumbling about something in your dream, are you okay?"

"Yah," Naruto give Itachi a happy smile.

_Just what was that I was dreaming about? Feels really warm and familiar…_

_--------------------------------_

Slowly I could feel their soft tender flesh rubbing along mine. Yes, this is definitely heaven.

Orochimaru couldn't help but feel a smile slipping through his lips.

And if possible, I wish this dream would last forever, with all these young ones worshipping me. Of course, my new favourite one so far is this ball of sunshine. The sky blue eyes and the sparkling laughter just makes me want to reach down and…

Ahh!! Those oh so familiar dreadful bloodied eyes! The haunting essence, the dreadful hunger to that indicates its desire to send me to the depths of hell! Is it my curse to be oh so beautiful that awakens the jealousy of those eyes?

Orochimaru could feel his heavenly dream slowly slipping into a nightmare, at this point, he couldn't help but twitch and scream out in fear.

Yes, it is true at one point he had desired the owner of those crimson eyes. How he wanted that body for himself, to long to touch and feel the youth of that body. That would be the only way for him to obtain a younger and more beautiful body, where the blonde angel would too end up belonging to him. Not that he didn't possess a face-like-god body himself, it just wasn't enough.

The eyes soon caught up to him, and that's when he realize he's alone now. No more little beauties surrounding him nor is the golden ray of light there; the light is so magnificent that it even makes himself feel guilty of his own pale features. That tan skin that signifies pureness and youth, just where did he disappear to in his time of need? Was he not better than that crimson beast? That dead looking facial expression of a zombie?! Only he truly deserves such body - for that beast does not even know how to use it up to it's full potential!

That's when he felt the first stab. Then another. Orochimaru could only wince in pain. No, he wouldn't surrender because of a little pain. Okay maybe it hurts A LOT, but he's not letting anyone know about that. Never. Its something to do with a man's pride.

Orochimaru couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself for that fact. Lose it all, but at least keep his pride. Only, when he was about to nod to himself in agreement, did he felt the presence of something clawing his face.

Noo! Not the face! Anything but my god-like face! He started to scream one after another, while the stabs and clawing comes one after another. That's when he heard it, and when he remembered. **Itachi.**

"He's mine. Lay your filthy hands on him again and you will never survive even in the dream world. I will hunt you down from day till night, till your soul is scar for eternity. Naruto. Is. MINE."

The possessiveness that Orochimaru had sense in Itachi's voice only cause him to cringe in fear. Not that he had time to do that, when he's still busy screaming his soul out from the torture.

_Damn. I definitely should had went for plan B instead. Oh Naruto. My desire for you is only growing greater by the minute for not being able to have you. You'll probably be the reason of my doom._

That was the last thought for Orochimaru as he continues to suffer in the mental dream world Itachi had trapped him in - well 72 hours to Orochimaru, but not even an hour in the real world. Not that he has to know that while he's unconscious Hidan and Kasame are having fun poking him with needles.

(A/N don't worry, not enough to break the contract but enough to make him feel pain. Just jabbing his arms and legs a little. Wouldn't want to wake up Ero-maru-san now do we? evil smile)

* * *

Alright, to those who are confuse:  
- first part was where the rest of the Akatsuki was teasing Naruto and Itachi about their relation ship  
- second part was a dream Naru-chan was having  
- third was what Orochimaru was going through and still thinking he is , so practically he's still out cold

Well that's it for now for part 2 XP, I know I know not that great of a chapter but it's either rush it or try to keep it at a consistent paste

Anyways..once again since it's summer I'll try to update more (no more exams - YES!) though I'm going job hunting so wish me luck (sulk at those who gets to fly somewhere and have fun) so remember to **Review **to let me know what you think XP


End file.
